All in the Bass Family
by ccschick26
Summary: Chuck and Blair's son Trent is exactly like the way Chuck was in his younger years, except with a perfect older brother. Just when Trent finds someone worthy of his attention, his perfect older brother begins a secret Bass style sibling rivalry.


**All in the Bass Family**

*** I own nothing.**

It was a sunny September morning at St. Judes, and Trent Bass had decided to partake in his usual ritual with his friends: smoking hash behind the wall of Constance Billard School for Girls. Where all the girls could stare at them and wanna sleep with them because of how cool they were. Trent was only a sophmore, but had _conquered _many junior and senior girls. It was a talent, really. He took pride in it. He glanced over at his brother Dalton. He was the golden boy of the Upper East Side. Dalton had manners, got all A's in school, had good looks, and was liked by pretty much everyone. The only reason Trent didn't beat the shit out of him for being perfect was because Dalton was a year older, and would kick his ass.

His sister, Delilah, was only fourteen and a freshman. She was a major bitch and took after his mother, Blair Bass, in being Constance's Queen Bee. The difference? Delilah suceeded her first year at Constance.

"Hey Bass, you comin? We gotta get to Lit! I wanna sit next to that babe Hanna Seltzer! Have you _seen_ the ass on that?" yelled quite loudly, his friend Pete Abrams.

Pete's mom had known his parents, but not gone to school with them as the story goes. She never married, and until this day Pete has no clue who his real father is.

"Coming _Peter_." Trent called back. Pete narrowed his eyes at Trent. Pete hated when Trent said Peter.

As they walked into their Lit. classroom, Trent slid on his Rayband sunglasses and wore his signature Trent Bass smirk. He knew the glasses would piss off Miss Hamland, their teacher. He lived to irritate people. The only reason he had ever signed up for the Lit. class, was because it was one of the only co-ed courses the St. Judes and Constance had to offer. Signing up for it was some of his father's encouraging advice. He had always been close with his dad, like they shared a kindship. His parents were the best, except when it came to Dalton. They for some reason never really cared about him.

Trent and Pete sat on either side of Hanna Seltzer, a big-boobed blonde with no direction or conscience. Just the way Trent liked them. Trent had, in fact, hooked up with Hanna before, but neglected to tell Pete because Pete hated "sloppy seconds."

"Hey guys." Hanna said with an excited smile.

"Hanna." they both said in unison as they snickered.

"Trent Bass! Would you like to kindly remove your sunglasses?" yelled Miss Hamland, as she entered the room.

"No I wouldn't Miss Hamland. But, since you insist, I suppose I'm going to have to." Trent said in his cockiest voice. Most of the class laughed. He liked when people were on his side.

"Thank you." the teacher replied, disdain in her voice.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Trent said with a wink. Miss Hamland actually blushed. God was great.

"Now," started Miss Hamland, "I'm going to be assigning to you your partners for the rest of the year. Each month you and your partner are going to read a novel I present to you, and write a theme, critique, and summary of the novel. You will _both _be doing this." she said narrowing her eyes at Trent. She only said that because everytime there was partner project for any subject, I always made the other person do the work.

"When I call your name, please go sit with your partner." Miss Hamland said.

She stared down at a list. _Please be Hanna_, I silently begged.

"Trent Bass. and--" Fuck! Be Hanna already!

"Tessa Sterman. Trent please join Tessa." Miss Hamland motioned.

As soon as he sat down with what's her name, I was kinda glad I didn't get Hanna. Not like we would've gotten much work done.

"Hey. Um Trent?" came what's her name's voice.

"Yeah." he slurred. He took a good look at this chick. She wasn't hideous. She had curly brown hair, small tits, and and overall small body.

"We're supposed to be reading this book. Well, actually you can read it, I've already read it." she said with a small laugh. What was so god damn funny about reading for fun?

"Well, ugh, okay. Why don't you just tell me what it's about." Trent said trying to avoid the assignment.

Whats her name sighed, and looked at him. "Okay, so this kid named Holden gets expelled from his private school--"she continued. Then Hanna approached out desks.

"Trent," Hanna began leaning in so Trent could get a nice look at her silky red Victoria's Secret bra. "I'm so horny, baby." she said taking his hand and leading him silently out of the classroom, leaving whats her name to nothing but her own thoughts.

***

Trent Bass had left her alone sitting at the double-desk she shared with him for a total of about ten secconds. She knew she was going to end up having to do the whole thing on her own. Why the hell did she have to get paired up with Trent Bass, St. Judes bad boy/player?

_He's just like his father,_ Vanessa Abrams said everytime Pete, Vanessa's son, came home from hanging out with Trent. Vanessa had taken Tessa in ever since her mother had gone on a two- year long expedition to Africa. She had no complaints, except sometimes while Vanessa was out, Pete would throw parties and of course, Trent would come and bring girls for him and other boys to fool around with.

She had no social life. I was always listening to the moans and groans of these girls at these parties through her bedroom wall while trying to read. Pete had been right about her when he first saw her, _she's probably one of those nerd babes that does give any. _She wasn't that bad looking. But she wasn't exactly runway ready.

She glanced at the aged copy of _Catcher in the Rye_ that she held in my hand and walked out of the room.

She caught up with her two friends Marishka Lehti and Alyssa Anderson, who's mothers Isabel and Kati had been Girls of the Steps in the time of the infamous Blair Bass. She had never met Mrs. Bass, and she knew it would be a cold day in hell when she would.

She and her friends had hopped in a cab and rode all the way to SoHo, where Vanessa had moved after she had graduated college. She told them about being paired with Trent.

"OMG! Trent Bass?!" Marishka shrieked.

"Lucky Bitch." Alyssa said under her breath.

They went on to tell her how their mothers had hooked up with his dad during their Constance days. How their mothers also had been very close with Blair Bass. She knew that they wanted to be Girls of the Steps so badly, they would've have given their left breast.

As she got out of the cab, the girls waved their goodbyes. Tessa looked up at the apartment building that was my so-called home. She never took the stairs, always the fire escape. She pulled down on the ladder, and it came down. She climbed up to the third floor and slid through to find Trent Bass smirking at her.


End file.
